Love Is A Ruthless Game
by JulietM23
Summary: What if Peeta was never rescued from the capitol during the rebellion? What if the tracker jacker venom worked completely? Well, he would not be the same person again. He would not be the innocent boy with the bread anymore, but just a ruthless soldier fighting among the peacekeepers. The sweet face of the Capitol, in contrast with the mocking jay, the face of the rebellion.


**Uh, well hello there!  
****I'm Juliet, and this is my first fan fiction published here.  
I know it's really short, but I need to know what you think about it for now, and please a review would help for that!  
I promise next chapters will be longer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

_It starts in Mockingjay, chapter 12. After the rebel's mission in the Capitol to save the prisoners._

Katniss POV

"They're back. We're wanted in the hospital." My mouth opens with a flood of questions that he cuts off with "They couldn't rescue him." I feel like the whole world is crashing right in front of me. No. This just can't be. All the expectation I had, he had to be back! "What?! Why!" I say with my mouth still wide open. "I think we need to talk, sweetheart." I stop for a moment, trying to regain control of my self, though it's not that easy.

Being there at the Hospital somehow felt wrong. I couldn't stand watching Finnick and Annie, it was just too hard for me. Their bond is incredible, you can see it right in their eyes, when they met each other's it was like nobody else was in the room. And for the first time, I let myself admit that maybe, just maybe, that hard feeling I had when I saw them was _envy_. It's like a hole, but worse since it hurts, and it's eating me from inside. That's why I quit the room as soon as I could, just as I realized there was absolutely nothing for me to do there. In a normal situation I would've gone hiding myself in a closet somewhere, but not today. Strong sensations have taken over and all I want is to punch someone in the face for not making me come to the rescue. I could've saved Peeta. If only I had been there.

It's past two am when Haymitch knocks at my door. We stare at each other for a second before I let him come in. I don't know how he managed to know that this time I'd be in my room and not in any other place, like I usually am. I guess he just knows me that much. Suddenly I realize I have so much to say, so much I have held in because I was mindless dreaming about him rushing in by the door and… I don't know. I realize just now how much it's stupid and naive. "Haymitch I-" he raises his hands telling me to keep silence. "This is worse than we thought Sweetheart. And much more serious." Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself and not yell at his face that I should've been there. I should've been there saving Peeta's life, just as he saved mine a thousand times. Instead, he was still there, maybe on a cell, being tortured everyday, desperate, hopeless. Or worse: dead. This thought sneaks quickly in my head and I can't help but being scared to death. I look down and whisper "he's dead". Haymitch breaths in "no - he briefly says - maybe worse" I laugh half hysterically, trying to tame my tears "Well, how could it be worse than that?" I look down for a second and then back into his Seam eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious. "Please Haymitch tell me what happened!" My voice is almost a scream, as an infinite number of unbearable, terrible situations fill my head. He takes a deep breath before looking me in the eyes again and saying "I don't know quite how to say this but.. He's on their side now Katniss. I have no idea of how that could happen, but.. Our Loverboy is gone." _Gone_. That last word hits me. And it's even worse that anything I could've ever thought of. It's unthinkable. Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life an uncountable times, who gave me hope, who made me believe I could still have a chance to live. The boy who, the night before the first games, told me that he wouldn't let them own him, nor make him just a piece of their dark twisted games. Turns out he did let them in the end. The boy with the bread.. _my_ boy with the bread was now _theirs_.


End file.
